Tye-Dye Shirt
by XXKakashiHatakeXX
Summary: Natsu is sick and is friends are taking care of him. Nothing seems to be working to help him fall asleep until Lucy comes around.


**Enjoy the story! Hope you like it!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The pink haired fire mage woke up with a start, sweat poured down his face, and gasps racked his body. He quickly grabbed onto the blankets next to him and shuttered at the coolness in the air. "...The..fu-?"

"Do not even finish that vulgar sentence. Go back to sleep before I make you." Erza whispered next to Natsu's bed where she sat in a creaky chair. Her fist was in the air as if telling Natsu that he should not test her proclamation. The hot heated female seemed to have not slept for days which explained the bags under her eyes and her irritability.

Natsu gazed over at his companion and shivered into his blankets. His head was spinning and his mind was foggy. "Huh? C-can you please put on a fire before I freeze like that idiot icecube." Natsu pushed himself off his bed and wobbled to his feet. Almost right when he put his feet on the ground, the legs gave out from underneath him. "Oof." He said when his butt hit the ground.

Erza stood up from where she was sitting and bared her teeth at her. "I said go back to sleep!" She lifted him up with one hand and plopped back into bed and threw blankets on top of him. She was wearing a tanktop with her usual black skirt. Natsu observed the attire she was in and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you f-freezing?" The fire mage said through chattering teeth. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt extremely lightheaded and a tickle was caught in his throat. He began coughing and wheezing for several moments until he muffled it within the blankets. His whole body ached and he realized that his head felt like a knife was running through it.

"You're sick. Surprisingly. Now quiet down before you wake up everyone. You've kept us all up for days with your sick blabbering and feverish nightmares," Erza placed another blanket on top of Natsu and put a cold cloth on his head. "You've had us all worried sick." She quietly muttered under her breath while she sighed heavily. The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose and sat back down in her chair and patted his leg with her hand. "You'll be fine a few days. Rest and don't ask questions till you feel better."

Natsu nodded slightly and groggily stared over at all his other companions on the floor. They all looked to be tired and worn out. But why? Natsu had no idea and kept wanting to ask Erza questions. But before his mind could continue to annoy him with more questions, he fell into a deep sleep. Erza looked over at him with a slight smile and finally allowed herself to fall into an uneasy sleep.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The dragons were chasing him, grabbing him, and toying with him as he ran through the dark pathway. Every direction he looked was a dragon awaiting him with malicious eyes of hate. He could hear his little blue friend pleading for Natsu's help but he could not find him anywhere.

He stopped dead in his tracks and felt something sticky and wet fall onto his face. He looked up at the faces of his friends, blood oozes out of their bodies. "NO! LET THEM GO!" Natsu screeched as he watched all his friends in the mouth of Acnologia. His feet were stuck to the ground and his body was frozen in place. He was unable to help them or save them from Acnologia. They screamed for him, begged for his help and all he could do was watch as they were eaten alive. "PLEASE!" Natsu cried out. He watched as Lucy clawed out of the dragon's mouth and fell to the ground with a loud thud. She began crawling towards Natsu as tears ran down her face. "LUCY WATCH OUT!" The evil dragon ran a claw through her body and laughed viciously while she wailed in torment.

"N...natsu…" She said with tears in her eyes. Her lifeless staring at him as she spoke words to him. "Why...couldn't you help us." Natsu stared at Lucy with desperation and sprinted over to her. Her body was dead but her mouth continued mocking him and disturbing him. "You're not strong. You let all your friends die. You're pathetic...useless...and everyone will always leave you." Natsu looked at Lucy with wide eyes and backed away.

"No. No. You're not Lucy! You're not her!" He turned away and ran right into Gray, Erza, and Happy. They all stared at him with lifeless eyes and took a step towards him.

"Natsu….why couldn't you help us?" They tauntingly said all together. "Natsu." They said and stepped towards him with their arms out with their weapons. Gray had an ice sword, Lucy had her wip, Erza had a blade, while Happy flew above Natsu. "Natsu." They all took another menacing step towards him.

"Guys" Natsu said, a mock smile on his face and he puts his hands out to try to keep them away. He tried using his fire mage magic but he couldn't use it. "Come on...we're friends."

"Die….Natsu...natsu….natsuuuu…."

"NATSU!" Lucy slapped his face and he woke up instantly. His eyes portrayed complete fear and he let out a much needed sigh. He shakily put a hand a arm over his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

"Thank God we got you up. You were starting to thrash around and talk in your sleep." Lucy said and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his arm. Erza stared over at Natsu and shook her head, turning towards a Doctor in the corner of the room. Natsu looked over at the doctor but Gray blocked his way from looking any further. Murmurs were heard from across the room which only continued to hurt his aching head. "Wanna talk about it?" Lucy quietly referred to his nightmare he was having prior to waking up. The pink haired boy just shook his head 'no' and wiped the sweat off his face. He started shivering again but began to wheeze for air. He kicked his blankets off and tried to lean up to catch his breath. He was suffocating and felt like complete utter crap.

"Hot" He muttered and grabbed out for nothing in particular. Lucy put her hand into his and put a hand on his chest to push him back down.

"No. You need to sweat it all out." Lucy cooed gently.

The pinkette shook his head 'no' and started to clench his eyes shut. "Hurts" He groaned out between clenched teeth. A cold glass was placed on his lips and his head was put on Lucy's lap.

"Drink this, You'll feel better." Natsu stared up at Lucy and admired her dark eyes. He tried swallowing the liquid but only spit it back up on his shirt. He sputtered and let out wet coughs. Lucy grabbed a random shirt of hers off the ground and started wiping the medicine off his face. "Shh...You'll feel better in no time."

It was almost like she knew what he was thinking. He wanted to just get up and walk around again like his old self. He didn't like sitting down doing nothing while needing someone to help him out. Especially when it was Lucy who was seeing him so weak.

"L...ucy." He rasped out and put a shaky hand out and touched her cheek as she cleaned his chest with her tye-dye shirt.

"Yeah?" She answered and then stared down at his eyes. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes and the weakness he wished she wasn't seeing. "Natsu. Everyone gets sick once in a while. Remember when I was sick?" Hell yeah he remembered. He went through hell trying to get those rainbow cherry blossoms for Lucy. Though he'd never tell her that, he still felt like he hadn't done enough for her as a friend. "This is my way of thanking you. By taking care of you."

He exhaled deeply and nodded contently. Lucy always knew what to say to him when he was upset or uneasy about something. She was always amazing with her words. Her smile always cheered him up and made him really happy. Her smell always lulled him to sleep and her eyes always made him want to do flips in the air. Lucy was perfect in his eyes.

Hours seemed to pass before he listened to the sleepy breathing of his friends. He couldn't sleep and his whole body still ached. The doctor left a bunch of medicine on the table and he felt revolted by the stench of it already. Looking around some more; he spotted Lucy's tye-dye shirt on the floor next to him. He smiled at the memory of Lucy taking care of him and of how gentle her touch was.

With much of his strength, Natsu bent down and grabbed the shirt. He put it up to his face and took a big inhale of Lucy's smell. He clutched it to his feverish skin and nuzzled his face into it. He felt much more sleepier and calmer after this action. Lucy always did that to him. She smelled like lilac and roses mixed together. It was perfect. She was perfect.

He smiled and groggily closed his eyes. "...love you Luce…" He breathed out and fell into a calm sleep. He could hear Happy at the end of his bed purring into covers as warmth filled his heart. Before he fell asleep, he vowed to himself that he would be keeping this shirt and not allowing Lucy to take it back. No way. His shirt. His Lucy. His forever.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! 3**


End file.
